Makeover
Makeover is a Webisode of Novi Stars. Plot The Novi girls decide to try some different Earth Girl beauty treatments! Summary Una greets the Earth Girls and begins to take many products out of a bag, like hair dye, nail polish, etc. As Ari begins to play with the curling Iron, (she calls it a magic wand) Alie explains that earlier they had gone to the mall to try out some of the beauty related activities and things Earth Girls do, but they had a bunch of problems and failed miserably. When Mae went to get her nails done almost all of the nail polish got stuck to her. Then when the girls were at a hair salon, Ari thought the hair drying machines were bubble-heads like her and was asked to leave after hugging one of them for a while. Then they headed to the Sauna but struggled to enjoy it; Alie blushed her rainbow colors, Ari's bubble steamed up, and Mae started to spark. So since they weren't able to have the fun as they hoped they would, they picked up the items and decide to have makeovers at their home instead. For something they decide to try first, Una begins to go over the instructions until Alie informs her that she was reading the Spanish side. Una turns them around and resumes and the girls begin to put on gloves before they cut recording momentarily, as Mae struggles with her own, due to her four fingers. Having tied the extra finger hole, Una continues to read. Now they need to mix bottles of color, then they have Mae shake it up after doing so. She then starts to apply the color dye to Ari's hair, but they begin to grow nervous as Una reads "but test the dye first with a small section of hair". They ask Ari how she feels and she tells them she feels a tingle, so they shrug it off as nothing. They try to speed up the process and put Ari's bubble back onto her head, but she points out how yucky the fumes are and begins to grow sick and light-headed. So the camera is cut once again. Upon restarting, Una introduces the "new" Ari; who is a very unhappy, straightened brown haired girl. She sadly leaves the rooms to try to fix it and Alie decides to sign off. But unknown to them, their pets rush into the room and begin to make a mess with the beauty products. Quotes *Nail Woman: Only Four fingers huh? *Mae: Uh, maybe I can get a discount! ''- - - -'' *Una: You don't... look as happy as the lady on the box. *Ari: I'm going to have to use the magic wand to get my curls back. Trivia *Ari's colors appear to be darker in this webisode. *The nail lady and Mae's discussion may be a reference to a "Four finger discount", which actually means stealing. *The colors of nail polish on Mae change. Originally she has two greens, red, teal, purple, and dark blue. After the nail polish display is shown and Mae pulls one off of her, there's now red, orange, yellow, dark blue, purple, and teal. *This is Ari's first appearance outside her bubble. Gallery Browny.png Nail Polish.png Gloves.png Dye.png Foggy.png Category:Webisodes Category:Animated Category:Vlog Entries. Category:Group Eps